<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sheriff? by Coco0502</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380864">Sheriff?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502'>Coco0502</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wolf Among Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigby wolf and oral sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bigby Wolf/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sheriff?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lmk what you think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheriff Wolf</p><p>His eyes dug into me, scanning every inch of my body, sitting at his desk taking a drag from his cigarette. </p><p>“What’s on your mind?” He asked smirking. He knew. </p><p>“I don’t remember Woody acting like tha-“ I lied and he cut me right off, </p><p>“Naomi. Don’t lie to me.” I sat back and scoffed,</p><p> “I wasn’t lying” I said crossing my arms. </p><p>He chuckled and put his cigarette out, “I am a sheriff you know. I can tell when people lie. Even the sneaky ones.” </p><p>He said leaning in, making me blush. “I’m not sneaky” I huffed, furrowing my brows. </p><p>He grinned, “no your just a pretty girl huh? A pretty girl who just so happened to stumble into my office to tell me everything she saw that night” </p><p>I blushed again.</p><p> I looked up to see him staring right into my eyes. </p><p>I swear they weren’t that dark when I walked in. </p><p>“I am telling you. I just feel a bit..” I hesitated. </p><p>I was horny the second I sat down. </p><p>Bigby was so handsome and he smelled like expensive cologne and smoke.</p><p> I wonder what he tastes like. </p><p>His hair was perfect, I wanted to run my fingers through it, tugging it and pulling.</p><p> He leaned in a bit closer, “wet?” He asked smirking.</p><p> My eyes widened.</p><p> No.</p><p> He couldn’t have.</p><p> “What?” I asked growing hotter as I shifted in my seat. </p><p>He tilted his head, “your wet. Aren’t you?” He asked teasingly.</p><p> He was mocking me.</p><p> I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.</p><p> “Smell so fucking good you know that? I wanna eat that sweet pussy right here on this desk” he muttered.</p><p> I felt red. </p><p>“I....” I stopped for a second and a smile crept on my lips, “I would like that” I admitted getting up. </p><p>Bigby watched closely as I locked the door and pushed my chair in, making my way to his side of the room.</p><p> I straddled his lap and I felt him growl as I dragged myself forward. </p><p>“Sheriff?” I asked sweetly, taking my hand and tilting his chin up with my index finger.</p><p> Bigby looked up at me, breathing heavily. “Yes?” He asked voice cracking.</p><p> I smiled, “could you eat my sweet pussy out right here on this desk?” I asked him leaning in.</p><p> He groaned and kissed me, soon licking my bottom lip making me moan. </p><p>He put a hand to my neck and one to my lower back, pulling me against him harder. </p><p>He peppered kisses down my chin and neck, “I wanna hear all those pretty sounds you can make” Bigby whispered, licking up to my ear. </p><p>I moaned and my legs tightened around him, “it’s alright baby i’ve got you. Relax” he cooed, allowing me to melt into his embrace.</p><p> I kept kissing him, wrapping my arms around him and moaning, feeling him get hard underneath me. </p><p>He pulled back and placed me on the desk with ease, moving towards me and coming back to kiss me quickly.</p><p> I spread my legs and pulled his collar bringing him closer, </p><p>“Naughty girl” he whispered, hands on my thighs, squeezing lightly. </p><p>He ran his hands up and down them, leaning down to take off my shorts.</p><p> He looked up to me for approval to which I nodded hastily.</p><p> He nearly ripped them off, taking my legs and having me lean back on my elbows so he could lift my thighs up.</p><p>He kissed them, whispering dirty things, licking up and sucking near my underwear. </p><p>He placed wet kisses closer to my core, making me tremble, “mmm” I moaned licking my lips. </p><p>He lay me down on my back, sat down in his chair and yanked me towards his face coming to take my panties off. </p><p>He slowly removed them and sucked my inner thigh, inhaling deeply. </p><p>“Ohh fuck” he groaned shivering, looking up to me, eyes seemingly yellow. </p><p>I bit my lip and leaned back allowing him to bury his face between his thighs, kissing my clit over and over until running his tongue from my core to my nub, sucking softly.</p><p> I pulled his left hand ran up to my breast, pushing it in, making him squeeze.</p><p> I felt him growl against me and he lapped relentlessly at me. </p><p>Sucking and licking like I was the best thing he’d ever tasted. </p><p>His tongue dove into my entrance making me arch and moan, taking a fist full of hair tugging. </p><p>It was soft and luscious, like I imagined.</p><p> He groaned deeply and continued, taking his free hand and using his thumb to circle my clit. </p><p>“You want my fingers inside you?” He asked, still licking. </p><p>My eyes rolled back and I felt like I was on fire. </p><p>“Yes sheriff please!” I begged. </p><p>A finger was inserted into me and I gasped as he slowly pumped in and out while keeping the movement with his thumb. </p><p>A second in and I was shaking, Bigby moving his hand from my breasts to my stomach to hold me down. </p><p>“Sherrif I’m gonna.. I’m go-“ he cut me off, </p><p>“cum on my face baby. Cum on my fucking face” he cursed, sloppily licking and suckling on me.</p><p>I let go almost reaching my climax until he pulled his fingers out making me squirt.</p><p> I sat up gasping. </p><p>Bigby moaned loudly and licked at my liquid sucking hard.</p><p> “Come on baby I know you got more. Come on.”</p><p> I was insanely embarrassed but I couldn’t stop.</p><p>Another wave hit me and I was squirting against his fingers listening to the obscene noises Bigby made. </p><p>He growled deeply and smashed my lips onto his and I took his tongue into my mouth sucking on it. </p><p>I wanted to taste myself and i wasn’t disappointed. </p><p>We made out as I rode out my high. </p><p>Eventually I collapsed against him, panting.</p><p> “Oh baby you did so good. So good for me.” Bigby praised rubbing my back.</p><p> I felt tears run down my face.</p><p> This was the most intense pleasure I’ve ever felt. </p><p>I gathered myself and looked at bigby who was licking the rest of my juices off his hands and fingers. </p><p>He savored every last bit, pecking my lips and taking my head into his neck, kissing my head. </p><p>“Sheriff?” I asked. </p><p>He nuzzled his head against mine, “yes?” He asked, still catchy his breath. </p><p>I smiled, “can we do that again sometime?”</p><p> I heard him chuckle. </p><p>“Anytime you want Naomi” he said, holding me  against him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>